


candy thief

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [319]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rinkah sneaks in to steal Asugi's candy and they both end up getting something more.
Relationships: Gurei | Asugi/Rinkah
Series: Commissions [319]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	candy thief

Asugi can’t see who it is that has broken into his room at first. In fact, it is nothing short of a miracle that someone was even able to break into his room without getting his attention before now, but as he blearily opens his eyes, he realizes that there is definitely someone in here, and what’s worse, they are here to steal his candy stash!

“Put that down!” he orders, and the intruder panics, realizing that they have been caught in the act. What a foolish attempt, sneaking into the room of a trained ninja from the most illustrious clan in all of Hoshido, with the intent of stealing from his most prized stash of treats! And to think that they actually made it this far, to be able to steal from him at all, for him to have slept through it.

Will he ever be able to get proper retribution for what has been lost here today?

His intruder scrambles to try and escape, but Asugi is fast, especially now that he is awake and fully alert, and he does not intend to let the crime go unpunished, or the criminal to escape without him figuring out who it is. He reaches out and grabs hold of their wrist, pulling them back so that he can get a good look at his face.

Well, he does not know who he was expecting to catch here, but Rinkah definitely was not anywhere on the list. Though it is true that he considers her to be someone who appreciates treats, whether she will admit it or not, he never thought that she would go so far as to stoop to thievery. True, she tries to hide her penchant for sweets and candies, and does not even entertain Asugi’s attempts to bond with her over that sort of thing, so it might make sense for her to try to do this in the cover of the night.

And he does have what he is sure is the most enviable stash that there is. Temptation must have become too much for her, and she must have found herself unable to resist the siren song of the sweet…thus luring her to his room, where her sheer determination led her to get the upper hand, for just a little while. She did not count on him waking up after she made it that far, and he wishes that he had been just a little more alert, so that he could have caught her from the start.

Either way, he does not want to let her get away now.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” he asks, unable to help a bit of a smirk. It is a little funny, the more he thinks about it. After all, he never would have pegged Rinkah for the sort to stoop to breaking and entering to get her fix. Sure, she wants to keep her fixation hidden, but it is hilarious to know that it has gone this far, and led her to this point.

“Let go of me right now,” she growls, not even bothering to answer his question. She is clearly flustered and hiding it under her anger, and she tugs her hand, trying to get out of his grip. “What do _you_ think you’re doing, putting your hands on me like that?”

“I’m just trying to stop the thief who broke into my room and stole my candy! So I think you at least owe me an explanation, and probably a lot more than that, once I get to the bottom of how much you’ve stolen. But before we get to that, why don’t you just start with the explanation?” He cocks his head, giving her room to answer the question, but she just scowls at him. Though he has tried to be playful about the confrontation, it is hard not to get frustrated when she is making things so difficult, and on purpose, as well.

“I don’t owe you anything. Now, if you don’t let go of me, you’re going to regret it!” Rinkah does not back down, too stubborn to even admit that she is in the wrong, even though she must know that, and must realize that, by getting herself caught in the act, she has walked right into this situation. All she does is yank her hand back again, and this time, she is actually able to get out of Asugi’s grip.

She wastes no time in making for the window, which he now realizes is open, showing where she entered from. Asugi is quick to catch her, grabbing her again and spinning her around to face him. “Not so fast! You can’t honestly think that I’m just going to give up and let you get away like that!”

Rinkah seems to think exactly that, and tries to turn away again, so that she can attempt another escape. Asugi reaches out to stop her, aiming to grab her shoulders so that he can keep her steady, but she is moving so quickly, and it is so dark that he misses his mark by a little bit, and one of his hands ends up a lot…lower. As in, he finds himself, just for a brief second, groping one of her breasts, before he realizes is mistake and pulls back quickly.

Not quickly enough to keep her from realizing what he has just done, though, and for the moment, she forgets all about trying to escape, and instead pulls her hand back so that she can slap him right across the face. Her hand stings and he yelps a bit, and then they are both left standing there, Asugi rubbing his cheek while Rinkah glares somewhere off to the side, neither of them sure what to do. He leaves her plenty of room to escape, because of how distracted he is, and yet she does not take advantage of that opportunity, too flustered, too caught up in thought, to act on it.

There is a pause, the two of them staring at each other before Asugi asks, “Not trying to run anymore?”

“Didn’t you want me to stay?” she mutters, looking away.

“I mean, after that, I think maybe you earned getting off the hook,” he replies. “At least, that would have been my best attempt at an apology.”

“Right…” But for whatever reason, Rinkah remains rooted to her spot, still not quite looking at him, and still looking incredibly frustrated. As for Asugi, his heart feels like it is in his throat right now, unable to stop replaying that moment in his head, over and over again, the way that she felt under his hand. He would give just about anything to be able to touch her again.

“You can do it again,” she says quickly, so quickly that he thinks he has imagined it for a moment. Until she looks at him and snaps, “I said you can do it again!”

“Okay, okay!” Asugi is so confused now that he has absolutely no idea what to do, other than exactly what she tells him, but even as he reaches out to grope at her breast, he feels like he is doing something wrong. Yet when his hand makes contact and a moan slips past Rinkah’s lips, he realizes that he is doing exactly the right thing.

Well, this isn’t how he expected finding a thief in his room to play out, but he definitely has no complaints about that. Without missing a beat, he moves his hand up to put it on her shoulder, pulling her in close for a kiss, and Rinkah does not resist. Her lips are still sweet, still tasting of the candy she has stolen from him, and he thinks this is about as close as he can get to reclaiming it. Which essentially means that she has paid for her crime, at least in a way that properly satisfies him.

She throws her arms around his neck, and returns his kiss, letting some aggression slip into it, which is not at all unwelcome. Asugi is just not the sort to stand idly by and let her have full control, and is much more intent on fighting back, meeting her aggression with some aggression of his own, holding her body tight to his as he kisses her fiercely.

It is no wonder the two of them end up on his bed, with Asugi on top of her, sitting up so that he can quickly strip out of his clothing. Beneath him, Rinkah struggles to do the same, and he gets off of her to make it easier. Once she is naked, though, she grabs hold of him and pulls him down, flipping so that she is on top. He is about to say something to protest when she silences him with another kiss, and he finds that he has nothing that really needs to be said right now.

Once she breaks the kiss, Rinkah says, “You can’t expect me to be ready after just a kiss. Stay right where you are, and make sure I’m ready for you.” At first, he is not sure exactly what she is expecting of him, but it does not take long for her to show him. Moving forward, she straddles his face, and he understands perfectly.

With Rinkah sitting on his face, there is not much that Asugi can do to assert his dominance, but he does not mind, not for the moment. Certainly, he will do what he can to regain his control as soon as he is done with this, but for the time being, he can give her what she wants, to make sure that she really is ready for him. The last thing that he wants to do is anything that she does not enjoy, especially when he knows that he is going to enjoy himself quite a bit.

Asugi does not really have experience with this, but she is completely dedicated to taking control right now, so he does not have to do much other than follow her lead. And whatever he is doing, whatever she is doing to him, seems to be enough for her, at least judging from the way that she starts moaning for him. There is something wild and unrestrained about the way that she cries out for him, and it leaves him writhing beneath her in his anticipation, desperate to have his way with her.

It is exciting, knowing that, at least to some degree, he is doing this to her, that he is the one making her moan like this, and it makes him want her that much more. His ego grows the more he listens to her moan just from using his face, and it boosts him up so much that he is certain that he will be able to take full control of her, once she gives him the chance to do. Just a brief sign of weakness, and he will be back on top again, and this time, he will not relinquish control to her. He is going to make Rinkah scream for him, but she is going to do it beneath him.

In his opinion, she at least owes him a little submission for literally breaking into his room.

He is sure that Rinkah does not share that opinion, and that she is going to continue putting up a fight, but that’s just fine, and he looks forward to struggle with her. Everything that she does gets him excited right now, and her aggression is so sexy that he can’t properly express it. It seems so strange that the two of them were barely acquaintances before now, but now, he can’t stop thinking about everything that he knows about her, and all of the things he would like to do to her, now that he has her like this. Before now, he might have never considered her, and in the moment, she is everything he has ever wanted. He just definitely wants to end up on top again, so that he can show her just what he is capable of.

Rinkah continues using him until she is satisfied, not letting up at all until she hits her climax, going tense on top of him before relaxing with a low and indulgent moan. Asugi can just tell that she has gotten off on it, and he loves that he was able to do that for her, at least in some way, even if she mostly took control of everything that he did. That does not change the fact that she is experiencing this pleasure with him, and no one else.

And, of course, there is the fact that her guard is down now that she is in the throes of her orgasm, which means that Asugi has the chance that he needs. He wastes no time in reaching up to grab onto her, pulling her off of him and flipping them all at once, so that she is on her back and he is on top again. With her hands pinned above her head, all she can do is look up in confusion, still trying to catch her breath from her orgasm, still trying to get a hold of herself after using him for so much pleasure. But it is her own fault for letting her guard down, because she should have known that Asugi would try something like that with her.

“You…” she breathes, but he does not give her a chance to finish her sentence as he presses his lips to hers, leaving her breathless again as he kisses her, grinding up against her so that she can feel just how hard he is. He wants her to feel how badly she wants him, to feel what all of this is doing to him. And he wants her to feel that, though he has definitely enjoyed having her on top, now it is time for him to take control, and that is not control that he is going to relinquish any time soon.

Rinkah, to her credit, seems content enough to let him have that control. Perhaps she got what she needed out of sitting on his face, or perhaps she simply respects the fact that he was able to overwhelm her so easily, knowing how to take advantage of the situation, and exactly how to overpower her when the time came. Either way, she does not fight back anymore, acknowledging his dominance, even if it is only for the moment. That is enough for him, and as she spreads her legs to wrap them around him, he leans further into her, teasing the tip of his cock against her.

Rinkah moans desperately, almost sounding like she wants to plead with him, like she wants to beg for more, but her pride will not allow her. Asugi bets that, if he really were to drag it out, that he might be able to get her to beg. There is also the chance that she might grown tired of waiting for him to make a move and might fight back and overpower him, though. He does not want to risk that, and he also does not particularly want to drag it out anymore, no matter how nice it would be to get a proud woman like her to beg for him.

He is a bit too impatient himself, and to make her wait would be to make himself wait as well, which is not something that he has in him right now. So, instead of taking too much time to listen to her pathetic moans, he pushes forward, thrusting into her slowly at first, just to make sure that he is not doing more than he can handle. Of course, he should know better than that, because Rinkah does not seem like the woman that would struggle to handle anything, let alone him.

Soon enough, he has completely buried his cock inside of her, and is groaning from how good it feels, while she cries out for him, her legs tightening around him. He lets go of her hands where he has them pinned, and she wraps them around his neck, clinging to him with all of her limbs and pulling him down a little bit further, urging him on without words. He does not need to be told twice, and quickly falls into a hectic rhythm, thrusting into her with all that he has, not letting up for even a second. After all, he does not want to give her a chance to doubt his dominance when he has worked so hard to earn it.

That is why he fucks her as hard and as fast as he can, until he has her absolutely screaming for him. The two of them are completely unrestrained together, with Rinkah helping to draw out that side in him. He finds that it is impossible to try and keep quiet when she is not holding anything back, and so he joins her in her screaming, as he pushes her closer, and pushes himself as well, both of them soon hanging there on the edge. Asugi does not let up, slamming into her until Rinkah calls his name as she comes again, and this time, he is right there with her, unable to resist when he feels the way she tightens around him.

She clings even harder to him as well, digging her nails into his skin a little bit, but he does not mind the sharp pain that results from that as the two of them share in their orgasm. If anything, it only serves to heighten things, and leave him that much more dazed once he finally starts to come down from that high. He nearly collapses on top of her, and is just barely able to roll to the side, where he lays next to her, the two of them panting to catch their breath, rendered completely speechless.

There is not much he can think to say right now, but he is tempted to tell her that she can break in to steal his candy whenever she wants, just as long as it always ends like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
